


New Favorite

by luvminsung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Han Jisung | Han, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, First Meetings, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Short One Shot, idk what this is but here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvminsung/pseuds/luvminsung
Summary: Minho always orders the Mint Chocolate Chip flavored ice cream at the shop where Jeongin works at. What happens when his friend isn't there and the Mint Choco flavor isn't available?Maybe Minho will have a new favorite.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	New Favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misscuriouscat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscuriouscat/gifts).



> Just posting one of my wips that has been sitting in my gdocs for a very long time ˃ᴗ˂ still, enjoy!
> 
> Also, this is dedicated to you, Erin! love you ❤

Sweat continuously trickled down the side of Minho's face as he finished the last set of choreography. The clock struck 4 when he unplugged the speakers and proceeded to turn off the lights of the studio. He has got exactly an hour and a half before his dance class starts. He made his way down and out of the building, walking two more blocks, turning at the corner and finally stopping at a shop with a big cone and three scoops of ice cream on top drawn on a sign with colorful decorations that says 'scoop it up'.

Minho teaches all sorts of dances to aspiring teenagers who are passionate in learning the wonderful element of dancing every Saturday. It's a double win for him since one, he gets paid for it and two, he loves what he's doing.

Minho is also a student in a performing arts school; a junior majoring in dance and he attends classes at his uni during Mondays through Fridays and rest on Sundays. So every weekend, he wakes up at seven in the morning to shower, then eat breakfast and get ready to go to the dance studio which is a 10-minute walk from his apartment. He'll get there before 9 and start to create the choreography he will teach later that day. By lunch time, he'll finish half of it and the whole set by four in the afternoon and before the class starts at 5:30, Minho always goes to the ice cream parlor two blocks away to order the same flavor every Saturday.

It was his routine that he had been doing for about four months now and today was no exception. And so as he pushed the door to the ice cream shop, hearing the familiar chime, and inhaling the sweet smell that wafted under his nose, he smiled and walked to the counter where a guy in a white polo shirt and navy blue apron had his back facing Minho.

"The usual Mint Chocolate Chip please, Innie." he chirped, fishing out money from his wallet.

"I'm sorry but we're out of the Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream flavor, the delivery truck met a minor accident so the next batch were delayed." the voice was lower than what Minho was used to and made him shoot his gaze upon the boy. "And if you're looking for Jeongin, he had an emergency so I covered his shift for today. I'm Jisung, by the way." he smiled, perfect white teeth showing.

The boy has maroon hair parted to the side, chubby cheeks, gray contact lenses and a _very_ nice smile. Minho's eyes then traveled to the boy's uniform, a small _'Hello! I'm Jisung'_ was written on his blue and pink nameplate. It distracted Minho a little until he remembered he had a dilemma. "Oh." was all he said, trying not to look too disappointed.

"But we have other flavors you can try!" he then gestured to the colorful batch of ice cream displayed "Salted Caramel, Blueberry Cheesecake, and Fudge Brownie are our bestsellers while Mango Torte, Milky Cotton Candy and Strawberry Vanilla come in close second."

Minho is a detail-oriented person. He likes planning things accordingly and doing it step by step, creating his everyday routine. Not once in his life did he think that he'd be ordering an ice cream flavor that is not mint chocolate chip. And so he had a hard time picking one.

"If you'd like, I'd suggest my personal favorite." Jisung took a small wooden spoon and dug a fair amount of a white ice cream with a bit of chocolate swirl. "This is _Double Dutch_. Here, try this." He giddily held it out to Minho.

The dancer hesitantly took it from Jisung but the boy was expectantly looking at him and Minho thought that he might as well try it. The moment it got to his mouth, he obviously knew it's vanilla with chocolate syrup so it isn't really foreign to his taste, but when he tried to chew thoroughly, he found out that there was more.

"It has marshmallows, chocolate chips and cashew nuts." he didn't mean to say that out loud but Jisung was already nodding in agreement.

"You got it! It's a great combination, isn't it?" Jisung beamed, his eyes turning into crescents.

_There's that very nice smile again!_

And Jisung's smile is really contagious that Minho ended up smiling too "It is! I'll take a double scoop please."

He then paid for it and Jisung quickly scooped two in a cup before giving it to Minho "Here you go. Enjoy and have a great day!" Minho reached for it, fingers slightly brushing.

"Thank you, have a great day too." he replied and went out of the ice cream parlor. He made his way back to the building while eating his dessert. He was surprised that the double scoop of Double Dutch was _so_ good that he finished it as soon as he got to the studio.

Minho was about to throw the paper cup in the trash can when a scribble in red ink caught his eye. It was small and just below the 'scoop it up' print, he wondered how on earth did Jisung write that so quickly without Minho noticing.

_You have very pretty eyes_ :) _I hope you'll add Double Dutch to your favorites ♡_

**Author's Note:**

> Minho's Favorite Ice Cream Flavors:
> 
> 1\. Double Dutch (NEW)  
> 2\. Mint Chocolate Chip (-1)


End file.
